


We Were Screaming Color

by zanzibar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #hockeyporn, Established Relationship, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, sassy Zach Parise, sex god Ryan Suter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanzibar/pseuds/zanzibar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody in the studio says that Ryan just gets better the longer he goes.  Zach has to stifle a giggle into his fist.  Because hockey porn is most certainly real.</p><p>In which Zach Parise is happy the way things are and Ryan Suter doesn't mind so long as he gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. 
> 
> Zach Parise did an interview on Hockey Central and was asked about Ryan Suter, and the comment was made that the longer he goes the better he gets, that clip is mostly to blame for this. That being said, most everything I know about Zach Parise and Ryan Suter I learned from the internet.
> 
> Title bastardized from Taylor Swift's ~ Out of the Woods.

Zach has been in love with Ryan since he was 16. 

Ryan will admit that it took him longer. That generally most things take him longer. Zach is basically a chocolate lab puppy, enthusiastically excited about the existence of everything. Ryan is far more reserved, a golden retriever, steadfast and loyal as soon as you’ve gained his trust. Zach will wax poetic about his love for Ryan while they’re waiting to do line rushes, in the locker room while he ties his skate laces. Drunk on victory and enough beers Ryan can be coerced into waxing poetic about the kid from Shattuck with the magic hands who he hated everytime he can flying down the wing.

They were rivals and then they were teammates and then they were friends. It’s basically a movie. The Mighty Ducks but with actual boarding school and real hockey and college and finally the NHL. 

Ryan and Zach have been together since before either of them really knew what forever meant. 

Zach isn’t against officially coming out per se. He doesn’t worry about being a mentor, about being a role model. He wears an A on his sweater, stands up in the room. He’s a guy who came back to his hometown, who signed a contract long enough that he’ll never leave, a contract that all but guarantees he’ll retire in the state of hockey. Zach’s a mentor whether he wants to be or not.

Ryan is indifferent to coming out. Ryan is happy to live his life. He gave Zach a solid gold band when they signed their contracts. Ryan isn’t interested in his life being a secret. He wants to go to the rink, skate and come home. He wants to hold Zach’s hand if he wants to hold Zach’s hand and drive to work and home in the same car. He’s not worried about forever. This is forever and he doesn’t care who knows it.

They aren’t careful exactly. They get 2 CBA mandated single rooms on the road and only ever use one. Ryan’s 80% sure they forgot to push their beds back against opposite walls when they left Sochi. They drive to the rink together every day and live in the same house. But they aren’t overt either. Zach’s happy with their current circle of trust. The team and their families and close friends are enough right now.

They’ve been in love for close to 12 years, sometimes when Zach’s feeling impish he likes to remind Ryan of the first time they kissed. To take them both back a hundred years and a million miles. To a high school party in an empty house, blue keg cups and flip cup in the kitchen island. 

And Zach. Even now Ryan remembers, leaning against the counter in jeans that rode low on his non-existent hips and a worn t-shirt. Smile so wide Ryan couldn’t help but want to kiss it right off his face. 

Making out in a dark bedroom in a house in Roseville isn’t exactly where Ryan imagined he’d meet the love of his life. But there were a lot of steps still to come between tentative fingers on that warm gap of skin between jeans and shirt and matching 13 year $98 million NHL contracts.

The main tenant in Zach’s argument for not coming out remains simple. He’s not interested in answering questions about their sex life.

Ryan feels like that’s a few assumptions, a slight metaphorical leap and probably jumping to a conclusion. But Zach’s logic is as follows. Despite their relationship remaining relatively a secret it’s impossible for Zach to do an interview and not be asked about Ryan. They bought that when they bought into the Wild, when they came home, when they added a house in the Twin Cities to the farm and the lake house. Taking their relationship public would almost certainly add another layer to the fable of Suter/Parise. 

Ryan has led the league in time on ice the last 2 years and been in the top 10 for something like the last 5 years. When people ask Zach about Ryan the line of questioning is almost always similar, some general talk about what it’s like to play on a team blessed with his solid-as-a-rock defensive ability [awesome, really, honestly, not even a little snark. Zach played against Ryan for a good chunk of his life, playing with him is better], a reminder that they signed identical 13 year contracts and came to Minnesota forever [Zach’s aware, he was intimately involved in making that decision] and they’ve been friends forever [sleeping together since they were 17]. 

And then the strong finish with a discussion about his ice time. Which translates into his endurance. If they come out, and in addition to Suter and Parise become ZachANDRyan, Zach assumes, probably accurately Ryan will admit, this line of questioning will no doubt lead to thinly veiled questions about his _endurance._

There isn’t anything wrong with their sex life. If he’s totally honest Ryan has spent close to 2 years having sex with Zach nearly twice a day and wondering if the novelty of coming home and sleeping in the same bed is ever going to wear off. He’s relatively sure that if the novelty of living in the same place isn’t wearing off, the novelty of having all of Zach’s warm, naked skin available to him on the regular isn’t going to wear off either.

So far it hasn’t.

Ryan loves that he can reach across the couch and pull Zach close against his side. That Zach will crawl between his outstretched legs and curl against his chest. Ryan likes that he can slide his stubble against the sensitive skin of Zach's neck and make him shiver, make his body arch almost unconsciously toward Ryan’s heat. 

So far there’s still a fair number of times that they end up having sex on the couch in the family room while Sportscenter plays in the background and Zach sighs into his mouth and winds his hands through Ryan’s hair or in the kitchen while the water for pasta boils over and Ryan sandwiches Zach between the hard marble of their kitchen counters and the hard lines of Ryan’s body. It’s like they’re teenagers again, but this time with a lifetime of experience with each others bodies and a better understanding of how sex works. 

It’s electric and Zach’s core argument is that talking about it will make it less so, that he doesn’t want to share even though the innuendo will essentially imply that Ryan is a sex god.

Four games into the season Zach does an interview on Hockey Central and manages to make it almost 9 minutes without answering a single question about Ryan. This is better than normal, especially considering Ryan’s right there, sitting competently in the drivers seat of the SUV playing Candy Crush on his phone and tapping his hand against the center console to the beat of a song only he can hear.

Zach props a foot against the dash and somebody in the studio says that Ryan just gets better the longer he goes. Zach has to stifle a giggle into his fist. Because hockey porn is most certainly real. And that statement is basically hockey porn yahtzee.

* * *

“You smell good,” Ryan slides his nose along the line of Zach’s jaw while Zach snorts. They both showered at the rink after morning skate. With industrial strength white bar soap that is so generic it doesn’t even have a logo stamped on it. The soap makes Ryan’s skin so dry in the winter he uses Neosporin like hand lotion.

Ryan likes to dig his fingers into the soft skin of Zach’s back, the pale skin that no one gets to touch but him, warm hands sweeping against warm skin. Zach gives a lot of himself to a lot of people, interviews and teammates and friends and family. But Ryan will never forget to be thankful that there are private, secret parts of Zach no one gets but him.

Zach’s a little shit in bed [and in life truly] and anyone who doubts it only needs to check the video and see the volume of time Ryan spends in games pulling bodies out of a pile that ends in Zach Parise, pure goal scorer and occasional epic shit stirrer.

Today Zach’s straddling Ryan, grinning when he settles innocently back, rocking against Ryan’s dick like it’s completely unexpected that they ended up here, naked in their bedroom at 2 in the afternoon on game day. Ryan digs his fingers a little deeper into Zach’s hips and grins himself when Zach’s breath catches and he rocks back again.

Ryan flips them, because he needs to kiss the smug look right off Zach’s face. 

Zach gets lost in the warmth of Ryan’s mouth, the tingling as it spreads through his bones. In the winter, when the Minnesota wind whistles against the eaves of the house and they pile more blankets on the bed than Zach can ever imagine needing, Zach curls against Ryan and imagines the heat of his bones radiating to fill Zach. But when they kiss there’s no denying the infusion of heat that goes along with it.

They’re good at this part - great really, but Ryan hates to brag. Their rhythm together has never faltered, and soon enough Zach’s pushing at Ryan’s shoulder till he rolls onto his back and Zach’s back on top grinning while he slides down on Ryan, backlit by the late afternoon sunlight, Minnesota’s favored son, skin lit like gold as he moves over Ryan.

“God Ryan,” Zach sighs, slides his hips, rocks back and forth, unable to hold still even for a second.

“I love you,” Ryan’s breathless when Zach finally settles on a slow grind, perfect, without even asking, for how Ryan feels today. Zach smiles, softly now, and twines their fingers together against the sheets.

It builds slowly, like momentum in a hockey game, a heavy check, a blocked shot, a clean cycle and a pad save. And suddenly they’re off, Suter to Parise on the breakaway and Ryan rears up, pulling Zach in against his chest and fucking up hard, Zach’s arms winding around his neck, his unconscious noises tucked against Ryan’s neck. Zach tips them sideways, throwing his weight over and pulling Ryan on top of him and grinning when he presses their mouths together, hands sliding across Ryan’s back, demanding as they tug across his skin.

Ryan covers his body and presses their mouths together more urgently dirty and wet and delicious and so normal Ryan thinks his head might spin off for the awesomeness of it.

“Want you to come,” Ryan demands, pulling back a little to watch as their bodies roll against each other, “want to feel it, you feel so good Zach, so, so good.” 

Zach arches up against him twice more, orgasm ripped from his chest like he’s just been crushed from behind in the corner. Ryan follows, unable to do anything but rest his head against Zach’s shoulder and hope he can catch his breath.

“You’re such a jerk,” Zach tucks his head against Ryan’s neck, tongue darting out to catch his ear just for a second.

“What’s the fun in being with someone your entire life if you can’t use the knowledge you’ve gained about their kinks to get what you want,” Ryan chuckles, sliding out carefully and rolling out of bed to grab a towel from the laundry basket to clean them both up.

“You know,” Zach grins as he settles back against the pillows. “When we signed I imagined a lot of things. But I’m not sure i ever figured that pre-nap, pre-game sex would become an integral part of our routine.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Ryan flops on his stomach, arm reaching out to hook around Zach’s waist like he wants to make sure that Zach’s not going to be interested in wandering any further than an arms-length away.

“I like it this way,” Ryan presses a kiss against Zach’s bare shoulder and pulls the covers until they’re just short of completely over his head. “I like knowing that every time I wake up, morning, noon or night, you’re going to be here.”

“I love you too,” Zach forms the words around a yawn, turning his head just slightly to tuck his nose his the short crop of Ryan’s hair.


End file.
